warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Shadows/Chapter 7
}} Chapter description :Firestar calls a Clan meeting with Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw beside him. Firestar runs nimbly down the tumbled rocks, and Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw make their way down more carefully. Mousefur and Longtail emerge from the elders' den, Foxpaw and Icepaw following, each carrying a mouthful of moss. Mousefur's fur is bristling, and Lionblaze realizes the apprentices must have told her what was going on. :Graystripe appeared from the dirtplace tunnel, joining the group by the fresh-kill-pile, and giving the ShadowClan apprentices a friendly nod. Leafpool emerged from the medicine cat den and sat in front of the brambles, while Daisy came out of the nursery with her four kits peering curiously from behind her. Whitewing and Birchfall bounded out of the warriors' den and sat at the foot of the rock, and Lionblaze spotted Thornclaw poking his head out of the warriors' den after them. Sorreltail and Squirrelflight stand side by side, their tails flicking. :As the cats gather for the meeting, Lionblaze is aware of the uneasy looks cats give to Tawnypelt and the three apprentices. He hears muttering too as if many warriors were unhappy that ShadowClan cats were in their camp. Berrynose stalks over to the fresh-kill-pile, saying that Firestar surely isn't going to bring in more outsiders. Spiderleg agrees to this, saying that's what caused the battle with WindClan and RiverClan. Lionblaze goes back to Berrynose's comment, asking where he would be if Firestar hadn't brought him in when he was a kit. Berrynose responds, saying that was different. Jaypaw mutters to Lionblaze, sarcastically saying that Berrynose is so special. :Firestar begins the meeting, saying that Tawnypelt and her kits have asked for shelter since their Clan changed their ways. Flamepaw mutters quietly, saying that he and his siblings were apprentices, not kits. Mousefur calls out from her spot at the entrance of the elders' den, asking Firestar if he really was going to agree to that, and that outsiders have caused enough trouble in ThunderClan. Before Firestar can reply, Graystripe springs to his paws and hisses, saying that Tawnypelt and her kits are a part of ThunderClan, and they deserve to have a home here. Mousefur retorts, saying that nobody made Tawnypelt leave ThunderClan. Murmers of agreement rise from the ThunderClan cats, and Lionblaze sees dismay in the ShadowClan apprentices' eyes. :Tigerpaw mutters that ThunderClan doesn't want them here, and Lionblaze admits that some cats do, but assures him that Firestar will change their minds. Firestar continues the meeting, saying that Tawnypelt and her kits will only stay till Sol is chased out of ShadowClan. Dawnpaw sighs, asking how many more times Firestar will call her and her siblings kits. Cloudtail says they should send a patrol and drive Sol out, and the lake would be much better. Birchfall agrees, starting to say that ShadowClan helped them, so ThunderClan should help ShadowClan, but yowls of protest interrupt his last few words. Sorreltail meows that there has been enough fighting, and glances at Squirrelflight, adding that some cats are still recovering from wounds. :Spiderleg adds to this, saying that ShadowClan should deal with their own problems, and it's not ThunderClan's business. Cloudtail replies that if ShadowClan is in ThunderClan's camp, then it is not just ShadowClan's problem. Firestar calls for silence, before announcing that the three apprentices will train alongside Foxpaw and Icepaw; who exchange delighted glances, and Tawnypelt will have a place in the warriors' den. Ashfur questions this, asking if she could be trusted. Firestar ignores his question, and calls for patrols, though Lionblaze sees Brambleclaw's fur bristle. Before dismissing, Firestar says to restock the fresh-kill-pile and to keep a close eye on WindClan, as Brambleclaw leaps down to organize patrols. He calls for Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Dustpelt, and Sorreltail for a hunting patrol, while he tells Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, and Tigerpaw to talk to Firestar. They spring up, daunted by the chance to talk to the leader, and Lionblaze tells them they will be fine, before padding to join the rest of the patrol. Following, Lionblaze briefly wonders if any of Tawnypelt's kits were being trained by Tigerstar. He assumes Tigerpaw to be the obvious choice, and ponders on if he should warn Tigerpaw about his namesake. He eventually decides to keep quiet, not quite ready to admit his own past with Tigerstar. :While hunting, Lionblaze gets chastised by Sorreltail when he misses prey. His littermate, Hollyleaf pads up to him with her own prey, and ignoring his praise, she exclaims that they must stop Sol and fix what he's done to ShadowClan. She cries that he's destroying the warrior code, and Lionblaze attempts to comfort her. She hurridly tells him that they must go through with Jaypaw's plan to fake a sign from StarClan. Lionblaze goes to list things that would make it hard to pull off, and when he mentions that neither of them know ShadowClan's territory, Hollyleaf points out that Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw and Flamepaw know. Surprised, Lionblaze agrees, before getting shushed by Dustpelt who angrily reminds the two siblings to get back to hunting now that they have more cats to feed. They separate, and Lionblaze admits that Hollyleaf is right and that they need to help ShadowClan. :Returning from the patrol, he quickly hunts to find Jaypaw, and finds him trying to give Mousefur herbs to keep her safe from the greencough epidemic. Longtail gently urges her more, and when Lionblaze cheerfully encourages her, she finally relents and takes the herbs. Jaypaw, disgruntled but relieved, mutters how he can't believe it, and he thanks his brother for helping. As the two start to leave the elders den, Lionblaze casually brings up that they need to figure out about the fake sign, and Jaypaw bristles, venting that he has so much to do because of the greencough epidemic. The golden warrior points out that it'd be easier on the Clan to not have extra mouths to feed, and Jaypaw agrees to hearing him out. When Jaypaw agrees, Lionblaze goes to grab Hollyleaf to round up the apprentices. :The three gather the ShadowClan apprentices behind the warriors den, where they eventually present their idea of faking a sign to Flamepaw, Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw. Flamepaw gets anxious, asking if StarClan will be angry for doing this, and Jaypaw assured that StarClan themselves asked Jaypaw to do this. This awes the apprentices, and Lionblaze quickly gets them back on track to figure out a plan. Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw come up with the idea of doing it at a marshy place near the edge of ShadowClan's territory, but Tigerpaw quickly scraps that and suggests doing it near the lake. The three apprentices continue to scuffle over which of their plans are realistic, until Hollyleaf snaps at them to take it seriously. Dawnpaw suggests her first idea, and Lionblaze agrees, suggesting they go check out the area to plan how they'll pull it off. Jaypaw wants to leave immediately, and all of them begin to make excuses to leave camp to figure out how they're going to bring ShadowClan's faith back. Characters Major }} Minor *Brambleclaw *Tawnypelt *Mousefur *Longtail *Graystripe *Leafpool *Daisy *Whitewing *Birchfall *Thornclaw *Sorreltail *Squirrelflight *Berrynose *Spiderleg *Jaypaw *Flamepaw *Tigerpaw *Dawnpaw *Cloudtail *Foxpaw *Icepaw *Ashfur *Hollyleaf *Dustpelt *Brackenfur *Sandstorm *Honeyfern }} Mentioned *Millie *Briarkit *Ferncloud *Blackfoot *Littlecloud }} Important Events *Tawnypelt and her kits, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw and Flamepaw temporarily join ThunderClan while ShadowClan is being led by Sol. Notes and references nl:Lange schaduwen/Hoofdstuk 7 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Long Shadows Category:Power of Three arc